Episode 8265 (20th September 2018)
.'' Plot Moses toddles across the bridge alone as an unconscious Ross lays on the Cricket Pitch. At the school, Tara is fumy following her altercation with Moira. Moira tells Tara she got what was coming whilst Ellis makes a comment about parental loyalty directed towards Jessie. In the village, Robert and Diane search for Rebecca. They spot her standing in the middle of Main Street with a scared Seb in her arms. Belle, Robert and Diane all approach a distressed Rebecca who's scared they're going to hurt her like Lachlan did. Robert assures Rebecca that she's safe now then takes her home. Upon returning to Butlers Farm, Matty tells Moira she's amazing and he's proud of her. Moira tells Matty she's proud of him too. The pair reminisce about old times and soon the conversation turns to Emma's death - Matty can't comprehend why Adam killed her. Jimmy tries to encourages Nicola to ask Rodney to move back in but she refuses. Cain finds Moses alone in the park. Cain agrees to drop Moses off with Charity whilst Ryan heads off to find Ross. At Keepers Cottage, Diane assures Rebecca she's safe now with friends who care. Rebecca states Lachlan has taken so much from her, Lawrence, Chrissie, her freedom, and her mind - Seb is the only good thing she's got left. Ryan finds Ross collapsed on the Cricket Pitch. He calls for an ambulance and subsequently Ross is rushed to hospital. Jimmy continues to try to persuade Nicola to allow Rodney to move back into Victoria Cottage but she's having none of it. Jimmy assures Faith he'll keep trying. Vanessa has been lumbered with minding the bar and looking after Moses. Charity appears briefly but only to grab another bottle of wine. Moira tells Matty an edited version of Emma's death. Matty comments the story sounds nuts. When Matty labels Adam a murderer, Moira protests he isn't. She nearly tells Matty the truth but is stopped when Cain returns home. Jessie calls by Tall Trees Cottage hoping to receive an apology from Ellis. Ellis doesn't think he has anything to apologise for and believes Jessie only cares about protecting her secret. Jessie admits she's ashamed of having a son in prison as she's worked extremely hard to get where she is and won't give people an excuse to throw stereotypes at her and her family. Ellis walks out. Rebecca is devastated when Robert refuses to let her hold Seb. Robert promises Rebecca he's not going to withhold Seb from her forever, but right now, he needs to protect their son. At the hospital, the doctor informs Ross he's suffered a coronary artery spasm. In no uncertain terms, she tells him if he keeps on taking cocaine, he could suffer a heart attack. Ryan isn't impressed that Ross has taken drugs again. Ross states they stop his face from hurting and they make them feel like himself again although Ryan reminds him that his drug use could've resulted in Moses getting hurt. Ellis returns to Tall Trees Cottage with a bunch of flowers for Jessie. Jessie apologises to Ellis and the mother and son agree to cut each other some slack. Vanessa is fed up of Charity seeking solace at the bottom of a wine glass and orders her to get herself together but Charity ends up walking out. Ryan orders Ross to knock off the cocaine for Moses and bringing up the possibility of social services getting involved. Ross insists he cannot lose his son. He begs Ryan not to say anything about this to anyone, promising he'll never take drugs around Moses again. At the farm, Moira fills Cain in on what happened at the school. Cain questions what all that was about Emma. When Matty comes downstairs, he overhears Cain telling Moira that she can't tell Matty the truth. Cast Regular cast *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft ''(uncredited) *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins Guest cast *Tara - Kate Baines *Paramedic - Dean Michael Gregory *Nurse - Jane Scott *Doctor - Joanna Hudson Locations *Footbridge *Cricket Pitch *Hotten Academy - Corridor *Main Street *Church Lane *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Church Lane car park *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Keepers Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Hotten General Hospital - A&E Corridor and Ross' room *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes